


Troublesome? Oneshots (Requests Open)

by Tables



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Choking, Daddy Kink, Darcyphilia, Desk Sex, Domestic Violence, Fluff, Gen, I'm spreedrunning my cancel, Lemon, Lube, No Lube, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Requests, Revenge Sex, Slow To Update, Smut, Wall Sex, Wet & Messy, You were looking for this, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tables/pseuds/Tables
Summary: You know the drill, first chapter to explain things further, but it's a oneshot book.If you follow me and don't like this fandom, please read the first chapter anyway ;)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Philza | Philza Minecraft/Technoblade
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Yo, I know it's been a while, but I'm back, this time with dem requests again. Instead of the old system, we got them book requests. I'll probably make other for other fandoms, but the first one will be this one. If you follow me and don't like this fandom, leave a comment below of other fandoms you want and I'll make a new book for you! So stay tuned for that!

Now for the rules of this book, I'm an open person, I don't judge. Give me troublesome prompts, rarepairs, weird shit, I'll write it. I'll also do angst and fluff, not just the horny bits, but know my fluff writing capabilities isn't as good as angst.

Things I won't write: 

*Trans Characters (As like a kink or as a personality trait, you're male or female or neo, there is no such thing as "I'm trans!" You transitioned, you are your chosen pronouns, don't let your transition be your personality.)

*Necrophilia (Dead people kink, or getting turned on by corpses)

*Threesomes or three people relationships 

*Choking (For some reason, this makes me super uncomfortable, so I won't write it)

This list might get expanded later, but otherwise anything else is fair game. I'll let you know on a one-on-one basis if I won't write it. Unless you ask for it, I won't be giving credits to people for a request, but you can definitely ask for the credits. Privacy is something I take seriously, so talk to me!

Updates _will _be slow, I'm a _very _busy person. I have a job, a YouTube, and a Twitch, plus other fics. I can't make any promises on timing, but I can say that each wait will be worth it. I like high quality and high quantity, I do my best to combine the two.____

____Pairings/lack of pairings in chapter titles, warnings and summaries in chapter summaries. Don't attack me for writing something you don't like, move on. Otherwise, happy requesting!_ _ _ _


	2. Philza/Technoblade Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape, Incest, Dacryphilia, Daddy kink, Violence
> 
> Philza let the voices get to him one night, and poor Technoblade is caught in the crossfire. Techno doesn't want to hurt his father, and knowing he won't live with himself otherwise, he does his best to do whatever Philza says...

Thuds and crashes woke Techno from his restful sleep, followed by angry shouts echoing down the hall to his room. Blinking away his dreams, Techno recognized the yelling to be from his father. He knows it's just the two of them in Philza's small house, with Wilbur and Tommy dead and Tubbo too busy to visit, their family gatherings have been rather small recently. 

Standing unsteadily onto his feet, Techno also knew he had to do something, so when he slowly padded down the hallway towards the main living area, he was expecting the worst. He got the insufferable voices from Philza, and knew his father's were tenfold the power that his were. Philza always calmed him down before he go too bad, so it was only fair he did the same.

Reaching the doorway, Techno suddenly was wide awake. Half of the kitchen was rubble, a window smashed in, and the dresser by the front door was completely smashed. He momentarily forgot the reason he was out here, instead attracted to the shattered picture frame in the pieces of wood. Techno picked it up and silently rejoiced, the photo inside was still whole and safe. Memories flicked through his head at the young faces, him and Wilbur as young boys on either side of a Philza. In the older man's arms where a toddler Tommy and a baby Tubbo, grins on everyone's faces as they posed for the camera. 

Techno found himself getting sadder, he missed his brothers, despite how he acts indifferent, he still felt a deep pang in his chest at seeing their faces. Each one unmarred and happy, frozen in a time where their worries extended to when their swords would be delivered from the local blacksmithy. Techno missed feeling safe and warm. Suddenly the silence of the room was deafening, Techno realized to his chagrin the he didn't hear Philza anymore. 

Just as soon as the situation hit him his stomach dropped, the tickling whispers at the back of his skull rising in volume, his body feeling both weak and strong at the same time. What if Philza left? What would he do? Is he going to hurt people? Can he get himself back in control before he wrecks anything else? 

The many questions racing through his head were answered quickly, every thought mixing with his own voices growing in a cacophony; until he heard it. Techno could barely make it out, but it was enough. 

A heavy footfall crunching on glass. A flicker of cold fear slithered it's way up the pink-haired warrior's spine, the only broken glass this close is from the picture frame. The one he's holding. 

Before he could turn around, a swift hand reached around him to knock the broken frame onto the floor, followed just as quickly by another snaking to grab Techno's other wrist in a vice grip. The voices in his head cut off abruptly as he felt air whip across his face and through his long locks. Techno let out an involuntary gasp upon slamming upon the wood floor, glass cutting into his cheeks and parts of his neck and collarbone. He managed to move his head enough to look above himself, and the sight made his blood run cold. 

There sat Philza, pinning him with his body weight, eyes dilated to tiny dots, and breath leaving him in small pants. Slowly, his apathetically crazed expression turned into one more deadly, his mouth upturning into a face-splitting grin. Techno felt his heart skip a beat, and his own breathing mimicking Philza's unsteady one. Surely, Philza will see his son, bloody and scared, and snap out of it, right?

Techno held onto this hope, tears welling up and a slight whimper accentuating the fear Philza could most definitely taste. Now, the slim man could easily throw off his attacker, grab some glass, and kill Philza, but this was his own father. He's already lost two brothers and on the way to losing the last, there was no way he kill his own family, and there was no way Philza would, right?

Technoblade couldn't lose any more family, not before he went himself. As Philza leaned towards Techno's pointed ear, he could think about one thing only. _Just deal with it._

"Hello, Technoblade," the large man graveled out into his son's ear, earning a small shudder, "Daddy's got you now." Techno tugged at his restrainer with another small whine, entertaining Philza enough for him to let out dark chuckle, low in his throat and breathy. 

_You were prepared for the worst, right?_

"You can't escape now, little boy, Daddy's caught you."

_He's your father, you shouldn't move._

"What's wrong? Are you frightened?"

_Just deal with it._

"Don't worry, Daddy'll take good care of you." Techno didn't like the way Philza said that, his fear heightening when the man above him accentuated his point with a roll of his hips, rubbing something hard against one of the smaller man's ass. 

_I wasn't prepared for the worst._

Techno cried out, tears streaming freely down his face and mixing with the blood pooling in the small puddle under his chin. He didn't want any of this, Philza raised him, cared for him. This wasn't right. None of this was right. 

Philza rolled his hips again, Techno hearing his voice hitch at the warmth. 

He was alone with Philza, not even the voices calling to him in the recesses of his subconscious were vocal, he was truly alone. And he heard every soft moan Philza, no, his father let out with each rut he made. Techno cried harder, larger silent sobs wracked him as he willed his mind to go elsewhere. 

_Better you than someone else._

His plan was ruined however when Philza gripped his long, pink hair, and yanked. Hard.

The man laughed almost cheerfully at Technoblade's cries of pain, "I want you to feel this, baby boy, don't try to go into your little mind palace. That won't work with me." Philza twisted the soft locks and yanked again, lifting the younger's head off the damaged hardwood. Techno felt like retching, his stomach twisting more and more as every second passed, blood gently seeping from his scalp where he was most definitely having his roots torn out.

His neck strained and stretched painfully as Philza gave one last sharp tug, as if reminding Techno who was in charge of the situation. Philza let out a sigh, releasing his tight hold on his son to adjust, standing up. Techno seized his chance, scrambling onto his feet and stumbling towards the hallway he originally came from. He forgot Philza was faster.

Technoblade heard more than he saw Philza pick up something from the floor behind him, the sound of wood scratching on wood. Suddenly his escape plan didn't seem well thought out when he felt it, a sharp and warm pain explode in one of his calves. Falling back to the ground with a heavy thud, Techno clenched his teeth together, suppressing his scream and helping with the spinning room. 

He glanced behind himself, almost sobbing at the piece of dresser now sticking out of his leg and immobilizing those tendons. A tanned hand reached down, Techno only having a second to follow the arm up to it's owner's face before his head was slammed back onto the floor. He felt his hair getting pulled into a big knot, and confused, the anarchist saw the flash of his pink locks getting pushed against the floor. 

Techno's questions were answered when Philza roughly yanked the giant splinter out of his son's leg with a loud squelch and a scream, using it to trap Techno's hair into the wooden boards.

The great and mighty Technoblade, done in and trapped by his own flowing style. He would've laughed if it was any other situation than the one he was currently in.

"Now now, Techno," Philza muttered angrily, "you shoulda known that woul't worked. And here Daddy was going to go easy on you." The green-themed father stood up more, Techno praying to whatever gods that were listening that the sound he was now hearing wasn't cloth." But now I don' think you deserve being gentle with." The smaller man felt his ability to keep it together slip farther away by the minute, his crying coming harder and more audibly at the sight of Philza'a garb pooling onto the floor next to his head. 

Large hands came to rest on his sweatpants, pulling them down to stretch around Techno's knees. Said man could only presume what was about to happen to him, but he prayed that it wasn't what he was thinking. One of Philza's calloused hands patted Techno's back, rubbing in gently circles as the warrior felt it, a warm appendage pressing against his ass hole.

"Philza, please..." Techno whimpered, pressing his face into the floor and shutting his eyes tightly.

"Call me Daddy."

Techno never screamed that harsh in his life.

He soon found that the appendage was Philza's dick, pressing into him quickly without lube or prep. The Blade thrashed about, his screaming turning into a garbled crying mess as he scrambled uselessly at the boards, head yanking up and pulling on his hair restraint. The feeling of his hair being plucked from his raw and bleeding scalp didn't hold a candle to the pain he felt in his nether region. 

It was fire, ripping his insides open and shocking every limb to tighten at every rock Philza did.

"Baby boy's real tight, woulda been looser if you behaved," Philza groaned out, picking up his thrusts.

Techno cried out as the pain increased, "Phil-"

Clearly he didn't like that, "Daddy, call me Daddy," he shouted, pounding into Techno as hard as he could.

From blood loss, the beating his head took, or the unbearable pain in his ass, Techno didn't know, all he did know was that he was steadily losing consciousness. The constant and brutal thrusting of his father's dick was the only thing grounding him.

"Please...Daddy, no more," Techno slurred out, gasps of breath breaking up his words. 

"Please what? Use your words," Philza growled out, lost in his own pleasure. Techno only sobbed in response, allowing his eyes to slip shut again and breathing to turn shallower. 

Philza was getting close, the rutting of his hips getting more broken before he came with a low growl, Techno feeling disgusting and wet. After a second, the larger man pulled out his softening dick and stood, grabbing his sweeping clothes to put them back on. The Blade didn't have the strength to move anymore, every muscle feeling like jelly, his body growing cold and the world around him getting blurry.

He let out a noise not even he could recognize, feeling himself slip under into darkness. Willing himself to stay awake for a second longer, he strained his pointed ears to hear what his father was doing.

Philza let out a sigh and paused, sounding like himself again, "Techno?"

At that, Technoblade fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm switching between writing the requests, updating my other fic, and working on my YouTube scripts, so don't be upset when they are a bit late. Don't be afraid to give me more to do, however! I like to write and to keep busy, you'll be doing me a favor! Just please be patient, your favourite author's got you.


End file.
